


The Underpeople

by RjIsRandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RjIsRandom/pseuds/RjIsRandom
Summary: What would happen if there were a separate species that lived below the seas and how would they survive? Inspiration from Avatar and other mythical fiction but the story and characters are my own.





	The Underpeople

I remember when the ashes fell from the sky. I remember the screaming, the fire and the fear of my people. We swam into the sea, quickly fleeing into the ocean at the guidance of my father. He was a kind man, our people trusted him and followed his path to safety. We swam far enough away to be out of the reach of the fireballs that descended from the heavens. We couldn't have swam far enough to rid our lungs of the ashes from the air. The pollution of the smoke and the fumes was enough to make any human choke. But not us. We were Underpeople, we thrived in the seas and the oceans of the world, yet when ashes erupted from the skies, we were not safe enough and had to escape the stench of fire and death. So we followed him, my father - Conqueror of the Seas, King of my kin and the best ruler my people had followed for two lifetimes. I remember his blue skin shimmering when he ascended from the ocean, rising in front of my species as we gathered around him. He floated above us, his golden crown shimmering in the sunlight and glow of now distant fires, his spear that held the elderstone clutched firmly in his hand, the way things always had been. This normalcy of my father, rising in front of us as King calmed my people, including myself as we looked to him, our leader. In a raspy voice that had been claimed by the ashes in his lungs, he told us not to be afraid, that we would live on, that soon we would be able to mourn our loved ones that we had lost once all of us were safe. And so we followed him, just like we always had, to safety. 

I remember when we found our new home, far away from the ashes and flames that we had run from for days. That was the day that my fathers hair lost its shiny black coating and fell grey. I was not to worry, he told me, for his time had come and all would grow calm like a still ocean, like the seas we call home. Days later, I laid his pale body on a bed of lilies, watching as his now completely grey hair surrounded him in a circle, flowing just like it did under the ocean. I stood alongside the commander, my father's oldest friend and greatest ally, now knowing that the ashes were what had claimed him. Now, I was to become Queen of the Underpeople. But how could I? For my father was the best ruler in two lifetimes. My people argued that I was too young to rule, too naive. Others said that I was not wise enough, that I had not lived through as many tales of woe and strength as my father had before me. Many argued that I had not won enough battles to be named a strong warrior. Some, my strongest allies, argued that this way of coming to rule was unfortunate, but also for the best. The commander one of the few I trusted now, helped to guide me. He was the one who crowned me, who gave me my father's spear. It forever belonged to him, it had always been his when I was a child. The elderstone glowed once it was placed into my hands. I sighed with relief - for this meant that I had the acceptance of the elders in the skies. Yet this also meant that I had to grieve, for as soon as the spear glowed, my fathers body glowed too, a brilliant sky blue, brighter than his skin even when it showed signs of life surrounded him, making him appear to be calm or even sleeping. Yet when the brightness faded, all that was left of my father was a bed of lilies and his bronze arm cuffs. I kept those symbols of his strength, they were not for me but for the next male heir to the throne.

I remember the first time my son wore those same cuffs. He looked so much like my father in that moment that it nearly reduced me to tears. But I kept my back straight, gripping my father's staff in my hands tightly as I watched them be placed upon his toned arms. The bronze matched his eyes, they are so much like my own, so much like my father's. When he was younger, my son used to have such curious hazel eyes. Now, they were the strong and determined ones of a warrior, of my son who would do anything for his kin. He had earned these cuffs in battle, fighting for our people to survive in the oceans of this world. He floated above our people below in the ocean, swearing his allegiance to the seas of this world, to the creatures that lived among us. The people applauded, moments later all of us descending underneath the water's surface again to be kept hidden, the way life always had been.

The last time I saw my son, when my lifetime was almost over, I was upset to see his distress and his tears. I had grown so used to him being the strong one, he had been for years ever since I began to grow weak with age. He was the one who kept a brave face, not me. Yet I pulled him closer, while still lying on my bed of lilies, and told him not to worry, for my time had come, for all would grow calm like a still ocean, like the ones we know as our home. I was glad to know, after the glow had surrounded me, that the elders had chosen him as King. For he was King of the Underpeople. He earned the title of Conqueror of the seas, King of my kin and he became the best ruler the Underpeople would know, for many tides of time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! A relatively short story, yes but I felt that was all that was needed. I hoped you enjoyed, tell me what you think! :)


End file.
